Gag Reel: a TMM story
by Vitachii
Summary: When the readers and writers of and the TMM world collide, what will happen? What will crazy reviewers do? Will fangirls go wild over those they worship? And are YOU in the story? R& R please!
1. The Beggining

Authors Note:

Welcome to '_Gag Reel_', a fanfiction in which YOU the READER becomes part of the story. It's like a fast moving comic strip, one of my friends said. Simply review and tell me if you want ti be part of the cast! So far, the cast is as follows…

Drifting One (Rae)

Jayme Frankenburger

Kisshu's Humble Servant (KSH)

Tomoyo Kinomoto

digiwildfire

SamKo

Amieku

Jenny-Chan

slots left: 5

…:3 That's the cast so far. I hope you enjoy this story! If you seem OOC, please don't worry. It's just me being insane, I'm not saying you're like that.

Note: Bold text either stands for actions or loud text.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Where Would We Start Without a Beginning?

Rae: Welcome to _GAG REEL, _a fast, furious story in which…

Jayme: Imouto, 'fast and furious' will make people think of the Fast and Furious movies.

Rae: Gomen nasai! Should we just cut to the chase?

Unseen Voice: Yes, let's do that.

---Scene Two: In Which We Cut to the Chase---

_It's late at night, in SamKo's house. Everyone's partying. Happy day (o)_

Jenny-chan: OMIGOSH!!

Everyone: OMG?!?

Tomoyo:** baang**

digiwildfire and KHS: **clutches one another** OH NOES!

Jayme: Please remain calm. **holds up emergency evacuation sheet and reads** The glowing neon EXIT sign is thatta way points, so we run over there…

Everyone: **stampedes, squishing Jayme in the process**

Jayme: Oy vey x.X

Tomyo: What's everyone so scared about? **wicked grin**

Amieku: Whaa? What happened to me?!? TTTT **is ghostly pale, with a bullet wound**

Tomyo: Eheheheh…just moving the story along, no complaints please.

Amieku: G-GAH! I'M DEAD!

KHS: A damsel in distress?!? Master Kish, please save her! .

digiwildfire: We have to stop the bleeding somehow! **presses damp Vegemite slice to the wound**

SamKo: Mm, Vegemite. XD

Rae: tearful We must save Amieku-chan…and I don't know of any way how to!

digiwildfire: **continues holding the slice of Vegemite to Amieku's shoulder** There, there, Rae-chan. All will be well.

SamKo: nibbles Vegemite slice Mm, tasty xD

Jenny-chan: That's my **arm, **you idiot!

SamKo: Ah…gomen nasai xD

**Suddenly, the door crashes open. A weird girl, with a 'I heart RAE' shirt, a 'FANFICCY' cap and skirt, and a banner that proclaims 'NO#1 WEIRDO' storms in**

Everyone: Oy vey

Jayme: Don't steal my line!

Jenny-chan & KHS: Who_zat?_

Satoki: I am Rae-imouto-chan's beloved _onee-sama…_

Rae & digiwildfire: Otherwise known as a cheap plot devise Xx

-----several excruciating hours later----

Jayme: . Rae imouto, I hate to say this, but your sister seems a bit of a…

**looks pointedly over to where Satoki is whacking the boot of a broken down car with a spanner**

KHS: …Strange creature?

Rae: …A cheap plot devise?

SamKo: Satoki?

Rae & KHS: That's it

Jenny-chan: Satoki, what exactly _are _we doing?

Satoki: Using 'Wonder-Car' to fly to the alternate universe of Tokyo Mew Mew, but of course!

Everyone: The alternate universe of Tokyo Mew Mew?

Tomoyo: **still holding smoking gun** Do I get to shoot more people? XDD

Amieku: _Deefinitely not! _**is accidentally clonked with Satoki's spanner**

Satoki: Sorry, accident. The reason we're going to the alternate universe of Tokyo Mew Mew is so that…we can find a cure for Amieku!

Digiwildfire: A cure? What do you mean by a cure?

KHS: Do you mean a cure for SamKo eating her?

**everyone stares at where SamKo is calmly chomping on Amieku's arm**

SamKo: Mm, Amieku-chan, you make the tastiest meals, y'know?

Amieku: TTTT KHS-san, if there was anything better than being eaten, it would be Kish rescuing me.** dies**

Jayme: Do you mean a cure for being coming back to life?

Rae: le snort I doubt even a cheap plot devise could do that.

Satoki: The youth these days…no respect at all for their loving older siblings TTTT

Jayme: hands hankie I know what you mean. It seemed like only yesterday I was playing blocks with her…

Rae: twitches …I…don't believe this…

Satoki: …And wiping her nose! I know, I know! So distressing! blows noisily …And guiding her over the passenger way on the roads, and helping her undress…drools

Jayme & Satoki in unison: AND TAKING BATHS TOGETHER! **hearts**

Rae: RIBBON…_PILLOW ATTACK!_

**giant pillows poof out of nowhere, and smack themselves over Satoki and Jayme's mouths**

Rae: Sweet silence. XDD

Jenny-chan: **sweat drops** Can we get back to the topic here?

Satoki: Uh, mmph, mph! Ah jash guff dis pilooph oash…

**pillow poofs and disappears once more. Satoki dusts her hands off brightly**

Satoki: Well, all's well. All we've gotta do is drive to the shopping mall…

Everyone (excluding Jayme, who is still struggling with his 'gag'): THE SHOPPING MALL?!? .

Digiwildfire: I respect your interest in shopping, Satoki, but _now _of all times…?

KHS: Maaaan. This story is weird. May I resign?

Unseen Voice: NOT A HOPE IN HELL!

KHS: **le sigh**

Amieku: …Um, that's great, I'd really like to come back to life…SOMEONE GET THIS WEIRDO OFF ME!

SamKo: munch munch …Who's the weirdo here, Satoki-san?

Tomoyo Kinomoto: Jayme-san, can you please tell me where the EXIT sign is again?** dies**

Jayme: You crazy script writer, putting us through hell…

Unseen Voice: _Who's CRAZY?!?_

Jayme: **whistles innocently**

Tomoyo Kinomoto: Never mind that, weren't we going to go save Amieku by…um…going to the _shopping mall?_

Satoki: Uh-huh! And away we goooo!

**Satoki taps the car, and it magically starts.**

Everyone: You've been struggling with that mad thing for nearly an hour now…_how come only now it starts?!?_

Satoki: Uh, it's one of the advantages of being a lovable plot devise, however cheap?

Everyone: **murders**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it for now. I don't really know your personalities, gomen, but I hope you enjoyed? Keep reading for the next episode of GAG REEL – 'The Alternate Universe'!


	2. Unlicensed Driver & A Challenge

Authors Note:

Yay, chapter two of _Gag Reel! _This story is kind-of weird so far, but ah well, shall we try and go on?

AND THANKS TO THE CAST:

Drifting One (Rae)

Jayme Frankenburger

Kisshu's Humble Servant (KSH)

Tomoyo Kinomoto

digiwildfire

SamKo

Amieku

Jenny-Chan

slots left: 5

I've changed it nows – things in brackets are now actions!

Chapter Two: A Short Notice?

Unseen Voice: And now, Jayme and Rae would like a word…?

Rae: We have a short announcement to make!

Jayme: It depends on how short is short, though…

Rae: Oh, shush, you! TTTT (sulks in corner)

Jayme: Will I have to do this of my own initiative, Rae-chan?

Rae: (scampers back) Oh, me! Pick me! ME! (thrusts hand in air)

Jayme: Man…why do I have to do this? (points at Rae in the supposed gesture of 'picking' her)

Rae: OKAY! First up in the cast we have none other than our glorious RAE, cute, friendly, and uber-spunky!

Jayme: And she's saying this about herself… gets slapped upside the face with a rotten fish.

Rae: She has an older sister, namely, Satoki, who's a nuisance and a major plot hindrance! Rae is currently traveling with the rest of the crew in an ugly, pink-and-brown minivan, going to an alternate universe in an attempt to bring a friend back to life! Next up…Jayme!

Jayme: (blocks ears with wax uncomfortably.) Do go on, we're all dying to hear.

Rae: He's cool, he's friendly, he's calm and sometimes sarcastic-no offense! XD He's the sensible, sane one in this party of ( counts on fingers) eight! He'll definitely be the one to get us out of a fix!

Jayme: Just go on with it, would you? (Uncomfortable twitch.)

Rae: And then we have Kisshu's Humble Servant, KSH! She's cool, spunky, and has an undying addiction to all things Kissy and fluffy!

Jayme: Typo?

Rae: Yup, I meant 'Kishu-ish'! She may be one of the more quieter members of the groups, and may seem sane, but she and her comrades have had one or more…_issues _… in the past.

Jayme: Or so the script-writer says.

Rae: Tomyo Kinomoto! The one who'll really get wheels rolling! She killed Amieku within four lines of the first chapter, just to get things started! She's interesting, takes pleasure in blatant humor, is funny, and cheerful! She can't exactly be described as _sane, _though…

Jayme: (holds up placard saying 'CLAP')

Rae: (pants with the effort) Then there's digiwildfire! Quiet, modest, rather humble, she's the brains of the group! She can be cheeky at times, she's rather interesting, and a good friend of hers is Amieku, which explains why she was so eager to go to the mall!

Jayme: What says she was?

Rae: (punches) Nothing like a siblery fight!

Jayme: T-y-p-o

Rae: And then there's SamKo! Can you say CHATTERBOX? And she gets hungry at the most inappropriate times, snacking on the newly-dead Amieku before we'd even managed to bury her! The indecency!

Jayme: O.o

Rae: Who could forgot _Satoki_, that idiot of an older sister that I have? Weird, unpredictable, and she barged in halfway through a dramatic mystery…how could she! (sobs into Jayme's shirt). She's a cheap plot devise in training, cheap, I tell ya! With her weird mystical powers, I bet she'll drag us to all corners of the universe just to have fun! X.X

Rae: Jenny-chan is one of the uber cool, uber sane members of the group. She frequently looks to Jayme onii-chan for advice, and although she may be more quiet, like KSH-chan, she will have… her insane moments. It's best to stay clear of her at those times. She can be rather stubborn, too!

Jayme: Wonder who that reminds me of?

Rae: And lucky last is Amieku-chan! Killed within four lines of the first chapter, poor ducky! Eaten by SamKo, poor ducky! Turned into a way of getting Satoki to drag us off to another universe, poor ducky! Half insane, a ghost, cheerful, and fun loving, poor ducky! …**Poor ducky!**

Jayme: And that's it, thank god. (walks away)

Rae: Waah, Jayme-chan, wait for me! TT.TT

Unseen Voice: A…_short _notice?

Chapter Two: The Real Story Begins Here

(an evil looking bird drops something on Li's head) 

Rae: OW! damn BIRD!!!

Satoki: (shoots it)

Bird: (dies)

Jenny: (looks over Rae's shoulder) What is it?

Rae: A note... (opens)

The Note:  
_Yo yo yo! check out these trip happenin's dudes and dudets! It's TOTALLY TRENDY and TOTALLY Flipped out cool! The portal is in a place that's darker than the land of the no longer livin'. You wanna find it to save yo lil kiddie?r? Then pay attention to my tricked out note!  
I'm outie!  
The totally EVIL weirdo.. WORD._

Rae: (pales) It's in dubbed anime...

Tomoyo : (takes note and nods wisely) I'll translate:  
"To whom it may concern,  
Please pay attention to the following as I reveal where I have hidden the portal.  
I have hidden it in the back room of a "Hot Topic" store in the mall. You know the place, it's full of goth items. Once again, I thank you for your time.  
Till we meet again.

The vaugley misunderstood pyschopath."

Rae: It said all of that? O.O

Satoki: She paraphrased a bit.

Tomoyo: It looks like we're taking a mall trip!!!

Rae: (groan)

---

(van veering all over the road)

Satoki: (swerves left) I'm doing pretty well considering I don't have a licence! .

Rae: YOU DON'T HAVE A _WHAT_?! (holding onto digiwildfire for dear life, while digiwildfire does the same)

Satoki: Well, duh! I'm only fourteen!

KHS: (pale and clinging to SamKo) THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU VOULENTEER?!

Satoki: 'Cause it didn't look that hard… plus, look how well I'm doing! (banging and squelching noises heard, along with a shrill scream) Uh… _was_ doing…

Jayme: (at the back of the bus, looking mildly disturbed)

SamKo: O.O That poor old man…

Jenny-chan: Don't worry, I'm sure he's gone to a better place… (holding onto Amieku)

Rae: Like we will soon with this mad woman driving… .

Satoki: (turns around) OI! I heard that you! TAKE IT BACK!!!

Everyone: (turn pale)

Rae: GET YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!!!

Satoki: NOT UNTIL YOU TAKE IT BACK!

Rae: AT LEAST TAKE YOUR FOOT OFF THE ACCELORATOR!!!

Satoki: NO! TAKE IT BACK!!!

Amieku: WATCH OUT!!!

(van ploughs through a building wall)

Every one inside the van: (on the floor, due to being thrown off of their seats)

Shoppers in store: … O.O 

Jayme: At least we're at the mall… (looks green)

Rae: And I though British drivers were bad… (passes out)

Tomoyo: Oh! FOOD COURT TIME!!

Jayme: Sure… (throws Rae over his shoulder)

---

KHS: (eating fries) This is the true beauty of malls!

Jayme: (pushes a still unconscious Rae's head off of his shoulder) I feel we're forgetting something…

Jenny-chan: … you, n00bs.

Amieku and SamKo: (exchange a glance as the only sane people in this little group)

Rae: (jerks awake) Wha…? I just had the weirdest dream… we were in an amusement park… blink

Satoki: (pats Li atop the head) There, there… eat your burger.

(crackling noise heard… before a booming evil laugh is heard)

Heroes: ZOMGWTFBBQLOLZ!!!

(plasma TV screen drops from a cable onto the table)

Heroes: … O.o

(TV screen crackles to life, showing a silhouette) 

A Voice: MWHAHAHAHA!!! So you have arrived at last, pitiful rescuers! Alas, you will never find the portal to TMM World in the way I have hidden it!

digiwildfire: … dude, you gave us a freakin' note with the location.

SamKo: Dumbass.

Voice: … I did? GAH! FINE THEN! I challenge you to duel with me…in TMM land!

TV screen retracts into the ceiling

Jayme: … what the hell? 

KHS: Right there with you…

Satoki: (jumps onto the table) A CHALLENGE HAS BEEN MADE! LET US GO TO… um… where was it again?

KHS: Hot Topic.

digiwildfire: LET US GO TO HOT TOPIC!!!

---

(silence as Satoki remains frozen in HEROIC POSE on top of table)

(several minutes pass)

KHS : (waves as a tumbleweed rolls by) Hi, there!!

Jayme: ...well? Shouldn't we be GOING?

Satoki: Right! (doesn't move)

Rae: ...WELL?

Satoki: I don't know where Hot Topic is!

Everyone Else: (falls over) 

Jenny-chan: (smacks forehead) Moron! --

Amieku: (pops up, knocking into the table Satoki is on while doing so) I KNOW WHERE IT IS!!!

(table collapses) (Satoki falls and lands on Jayme, who lands on Rae, who lands on KHS, who lands on Jenny, who lands on Rae)

Rae: (after a long time) ...ow.

Satoki: (pops up) I'm bleeding! 

Jayme: How is that a _good _thing?

Rae: O…………O Gmmm Ommmmf MMMMMMMMM!!!! (translation: GET OFF MEEEEEE!!!)

Tomoyo: ...(shoves Li off Roxy, then stands scowling) C'mon, let's just go!! Don't you want to save Amieku?!

Heroes: Interesting, seeing as you were the one that killed her?

Tomoyo: (looks guilty)

(from out of nowhere, GIANT KILLER MIDGETS POP UP!!!!)

Amieku: ... oh crap. OO


	3. In TMMLand

Authors Note:

And so the story progresses onwards! I'm really happy you all like it, and I'm sorry about the OOCS! I got your personality 'profiles' though, so thanks (SamKo-chan was the first to tell me what she was like, and then KSH-chan!) Hope you enjoy the next chapter?

To those of you who have become part of the cast: Some of you guys may be the 'Mew Mew Civilians', or simply taking the role of a Mew Mew – e.g, Mew Sakuranbo. XD if you are unhappy with this, please let me know!

**THE INSANE CAST SO FAR…**

_The Old, The Weird, and the Just Plain Wacky_

Drifting One (Rae)

Jayme Frankenburger

Kisshu's Humble Servant (KSH)

Tomoyo Kinomoto

digiwildfire

SamKo

Amieku

Jenny-Chan

_The New, the Deranged, and the Mew Mew Civilians!_

Lula-san

Hickoryflower (A Pai-addict, and a compulsive chatterbox who talks mainly to herself)

Chikako (She's orange, she's wild…just who _is _she exactly?!?)

Pshnerdmuch

(slots left: 1)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And So The 'Short Notice' unfolds…

KSH: Hi. I'm Kisshu's Humble Servant.

Tomoyo: And I'm Tomoyo Kinomoto

KSH: Rae and Jayme are on temporary leave, because of an…incident…

(cue _screen _sliding down, showing Satoki having a temper tantrum, Rae throwing her sweets in an attempt calm Satoki down, and Jayme looking put-out and rather fed-up)

Tomoyo: So we're here instead! Please regard us kindly!

KSH: Anyhow, we're here for a short recap on what's happened in the past two chapters our crazy script-writers forced us through!

Tomoyo: (in dramatic voice) Last time on _Gag Reel, _a girl was short (piercing scream)…

KSH: A cheap plot devise appeared, much to the horror of her younger sister and older brother…(groans)

Tomoyo: And they all rushed off, aided by the underage driver's magical powers to save their shot friend from the world of the dead! However, a challenge was issued to find the portal leading to the Mew Mew World…

KSH: By a mysterious voice, and who knows why? How strange, wouldn't you say? …And after a splendid fall from grace, or table, made by none other than Satoki, giant killer midgets popped up without warning! What will our heroes do next!

_Satoki in background: _Waaaaah! The midgets are attacking! Xx

KSH: Um, that's our cue to go.

Tomoyo: See you next time around! (scampers off)

--- A battle unfolds…---

SamKo: Take that, you cretins! And that! Hah! (jabs)

Digiwildfire: A…anou, SamKo-san?

SamKo: (looks around triumphantly) Ah, digi! Don't worry, I'll soon have us free!

Rae: (points at where SamKo's jabbing – into thin air) Definitely! We can just sit back and relax now!

Killer Midgets: _Hee, hi, ho, hum_

_Upon you our love we shall pour – YUM!_

_Ha, he, hum, ho_

_Onto you, our love shall go_

_As our master commands us_

_Our valentines filled with love_

_Will blow your head, and spatter your brains_

_It'll be like grey, goopy rain!_

Amieku: O.o (twitch) S..tr…ange valentines.

Killer Midgets: _Don't be a fool! We know you, Amieku! You like chocolates and roses, and pink fluffy hearts…_

Amieku, Tomoyo and SamKo: (le drool) H…handsome…

Jayme: I've heard enough . (walks off)

Everyone: HOMG!

Jayme: (is yanked back by a group of quibbling girls) Eeeh?!? (sweatdrops)

Jenny-chan: Jayme is unaffected by the Valentines!

Rae: Nii-chan that must mean that we have to be a **boy **to ignore these lovely words…

Satoki: Got it! (snaps fingers) Ribbon… Lotsa Sexy Guy!

_Big white cloud poofs out over everybody. When it appears, a dozen 'sexy guys' are arranged elaborately all around the place, hot and good looking._

Killer Midgets: _Ooh-ah-ee-oh! What a pretty boy are yo!_

Satoki: Cut the trash. Imouto, Amieku, go now! I'll fend them off! XDD

_Digiwildfire and Jenny drag a sobbing Rae away_

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

Everyone: (exhausted) 

Tomoyo: Jayme – (pant) - how – (pant) - much – (pant) - LONGER?!?

Jayme: ...by my calculations...(looks at pocket-watch)We've traveled about 30 percent of the way.

KSH: That's more than 28 percent!

Amieku: But less than 35 percent!

Rae: THAT'S IT?! After we've been traveling for all this time?! There HAS to be a quicker way to get there!

SamKo: (shrug) Well...we could take the shortcut.

Everyone else: WHAT?!

Jenny: Th-...there's a shortcut?!

Rae: Why didn't you say something BEFORE?!

SamKo: (blink) Noone asked.

Tomoyo: (groan)

--in secret short-cut tunnel-

Jayme: Ah, here we are!

Amieku: Ah, look, it's my buzz-saw! (races forward and collects)

Everyone else: Her what-?!?

KSH: Ah, I can see light up ahead! XDD

Everyone: (races forward to see!)

Sillhouette: Does this thong make my butt look big? Really now, be honest...

Everyone: OMG, OUR VIRGIN EYESSS!!!

Person: Ooops... (hastily throws on cloak) MWAHAHA, FOOLISH HEROES, YOU SHALL NOT SAVE THE FAIR MAIDEN!

Tomoyo: YES WE SHALL, YE FOUL... er... PERSON!!!

Person: (gasp) Th... that is sooo mean! (sniffle) M... my... (bursts into tears)

Rae: What, The. Hell?!

Minions: You made our master cry! You will not go unpunished!

_Minions slowly advance, and in the background, a DOMP is heard._

Everyone: What was that?!?

_All turn around, to see **Satoki** struggling with a huge, samurai sword._

Satoki: (brandishing sword around energetically) Never fear, Captain…uh…Satoki – ncredible is here!

Jayme: (raises an eyebrow) I ask, what is Captain Li-ncredible planning to do next? 

Satoki: (in undertone) Don't tell anyone, but I haven't actually learnt how to sword fight yet. (attempts to, and drops the sword)

Everyone else: (groan)

Person: (who no-one has been paying attention to) In the meantime, you can watch my model performance! I'm really quite proficient at it!

Everyone, Minions included: …No thanks. -.-

Rae: Nee-sama, do something!

Satoki: (disgusted) Me? Why me? You're the one just standing there!

SamKo: …(pause) I think there's something we can do. (turns towards kidnapper) How about a human sacrifice, for our lives?

Everyone Else: …Oooh O.o

Digiwildfire: I volunteer KSH!

KSH: I volunteer Digi! (death glare)

Amieku: (the only sane person in the room, edges away slowly) O.o…I was never here…

Tomoyo: (whacks both of them) Idiots! Read the manual!

Jenny: …(slowly) In case of emergency, open the black door to your left and step into the TMM Universe.

Person: Nooooo! You were never meant to see tha-

Everyone: (disappears into the portal)

---in Mew Mew land---

_PLOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSHHH. Our heroines find themselves in a warm, pleasantly bubbling outdoor spring, towels draped around their forms._

SamKo: (in bright pink swimwear) Huh? WTF?!?

Rae: (in purple bikini with stripes) It's cute! (le giggle) . But whats it doing on me?

KSH: (in nothing but a towel) E-eep! Where've we been transported to?!?

Amieku: (floating around in a pretty, orange swim-dress) Don't know…but something smells nice…and I want to go to the…

Digiwildfire: (smacks Amieku upside the head) No questions! Just enjoy, you! Grrr…(in flouncy pink bikini)

Tomoyo: (staring in horror at her VERY FLIMSY towel) Don't look at me! Don't look at me!

Jayme: Huh? (who mercifully has remained in his original clothing)

Tomoyo: I said, DON'T LOOK AT ME!!! (kills)

Satoki: (lazily doing backstroke) Now, now, Tomo-chan, don't complain. We'll have a nice, relaxing bath and-

Jayme: (dies of embarrassment) No-one told me TMM baths are co-ed!

_A Voice: _What the HELL are you doing in the ornamental fountain?

Everyone: (leaps up and covers themselves) EEEEHH?!?

_An orange haired girl, with wild red eyes, who is extremely cute is seen. She wears a rather cute orange maid uniform, like she's just come out of work. As the heroes stare, she strikes a pose._

Chikako: How dare you destroy Café Mew Mew's beautiful world! We won't let you get awa-

_Something bombs into the 'ornamental' fountain, spattering everyone, including Chikako, with hot water._

Ryou: (swims) Chikako, don't go recklessly accusing people. Get back to your duties.

Chikako: (fumes) How…dare…y…

Ryou: (lazily) I'll give you free homework tuition for summer if you just get back inside, alright?

Chikako: (stomps off)

Ryou: (stares at the swimming-attire clothed group) Now that Cherry's gone…mind telling me who exactly _are _you?

Rae: Um…um…we're the (searches for inspiration) the Mew Mews!

Everyone & Ryou: (le blink) Really?

Rae: (nods) H-Hai! E…eh, I'm Mew Rae, this is Mew Digi, Mew KSH, Mew Tomoyo, Mew Amieku…and this is Satoki Akiwara and Jayme Totokashi-san!

_There is a pause, while the dripping wet 'FF' Mews try to look Mew Mew-ish, Jayme makes an 'Akasaka' like pose, while Satoki tries to look arrogant._

Ryou: …_Really now?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay for Mew Mews! Don't worry, they won't keep up that pretence forever. Review, please?

Satochiin


End file.
